


Mid-Air Pillion

by gloss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, M/M, gryffindors do it like lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Neville's late to return to work as term resumes. Oliver has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Mid-Air Pillion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



"I'll fly you," Oliver says from the kitchen. 

Neville pauses his frantic search for...everything. Term resumes today and he's already late. "Hmm?"

Oliver sits forward, hands clasped. He's grinning. Up to something. "Let me fly you, love."

Neville has 48 scrolls in his arms and a satchel dragging down one shoulder; he needs to find his shaving kit and socks. He has yet to decide how to transport the new betony seedlings. 

His partner flies his broomstick like a man possessed.

"Cleaner than flooing..." Neville sinks down on Oliver's knee. The scrolls scatter.

Oliver noses at Neville's neck. "Exactly."


End file.
